Reincarnate
by hands-of-blue
Summary: Sometimes life tries to tear love apart.  But Emily Fitch and Naomi Campbell share a love that is greater than life itself.
1. Lost in a

_A/N: I do not own any of the Skins characters._

_I'm writing this particular story for two reasons: the idea simply would not get out of my head until it willed itself into physical existence. Also, it is for the readers of my other Naomily fic __Shudder.__ I know I kind of left that story hanging, but I have lots of ways to continue it and just haven't decided which route to take yet, so enjoy this new little story in the mean time._

Lost in a…

_January 18__th__, 2011_

Why must eyelids be so thick with residual slumber when one stirs into consciousness? Something in the pit of Naomi's stomach tells her, screams at her to quickly wake up as if a terrible event has occurred while she slept and she must now take inventory of the damages. But her lazy eyelids clamp back down on her every time she manages to open them just enough to catch a glimpse of light. What Naomi sees in those moments of clarity confuses her and forces her alert hands to search for answers.

With her clear, sea blue eyes still tightly closed, Naomi begins to lightly flutter her fingertips about. She is lying on her stomach, that much is obvious, and her exploring hands tell her that she is atop a bed with silk sheets.

Naomi doesn't have silk sheets, Emily doesn't have silk sheets, and none of Naomi's friends have silk sheets.

Sea blue eyes flash open and meet a sapphire blue bed spread.

This is not right.

Naomi springs up in panic and lands on her bent knees, almost falling backwards off the mysterious bed. Limbs that were previously laden with the comfortable weight of sleep now fidget around while Naomi takes stock of her surroundings. Something terrible must have happened while she dreamt because this place, it felt wrong and yet so normal. Naomi shouldn't be in this room she's never seen before, but now that she is it feels natural here.

Hesitantly, Naomi slowly swings her body around to sit on the edge of the bed and look around her properly. She takes a steadying breath and pushes her unruly, overgrown blond bangs behind her ear.

The room is small, just big enough for the bed and space to fully walk around it. A large rug in the shape and image of the sun takes up almost the entire area of the floor and for some reason it makes Naomi smile. All four walls and the ceiling have the appearance of fogged over glass. If Naomi squints her curious eyes just so and focuses just enough, she swears she can see figures moving outside the boundaries of this strange room. It should frighten her, and yet it doesn't. But everything about this place and what lie just beyond it seems insignificant when Naomi notices what rests against the wall directly opposite her. As if the image is somehow painted onto the foggy glass wall in vibrant colors Naomi didn't even know existed, there is a picture of the blond and the stunning redhead that is Emily Fitch. With the image being just about the same height and arm span of Naomi herself, every beautiful detail of the moment is displayed perfectly and this portrait is indeed from a memory of Naomi's.

The two girls had just shared their first kiss together and realized Gina had walked in on the private occasion. Naomi's mother had stuttered out an awkward apology and quickly left, leaving Naomi and Emily to giggle quietly to each other. Their foreheads were pressed together gently, both had their eyes closed, and a warm smile adorned their lips.

The emotions that suddenly rage inside Naomi at seeing this picture tear her from her fond reminiscing and shoot her with a dose of rationale.

Where was she? How did she get here? And why did seeing Emily's face make her ache with such a fierce sadness it felt as if her heart could stop at any second? The two were drunk with love for each other and happily dating, weren't they?

Naomi's head was throbbing viciously and pressuring her shaking hands into holding it protectively. She couldn't bear to open her eyes again and be confronted with the insanity of it all. She had to remember what happened before she had found herself here.

She had to remember Emily Fitch.

* * *

_This chapter is a little shorter, but the rest won't be so. And I know this was probably a bit confusing and all, but stick with me and I promise it will all become clear. You won't be disappointed. _

_And remember to please review. I'll thank you profusely and plus it helps me write a better story for you, so it's a win-win situation right?_


	2. When all was well

_A/N: This chapter will lay some foundation for later in the story. The next installment is when all the madness begins._

When all was well

_June 11__th__, 2010_

Emily Fitch and Naomi Campbell was the closest thing to perfection anyone thought was possible for humans to obtain. The couple may have had a treacherous journey to begin their relationship, but two years after they whispered their undying love to one another, all had been smooth sailing.

Naomi was attending University to become a hard-hitting, political journalist. Emily simply enjoyed her job as the manager of the bookstore down the street from their house. The wild antics of their youth had been abandoned in favor of preparing for a bright future together. Life for the young women now was a beautiful, stable event that was easy to enjoy.

Of course, they had also become the backbone in their circle of friends. Effy stopped over quite often to merely relax with the couple. After the news about Freddie's death was revealed, Effy found the only people she could be with and not want to do anything reckless around was the blond and redhead.

After Cook got revenge for his friend's murder, he was never content with staying in the same place for too long. It was Naomi and Emily, however, that he called when he was feeling homesick or visited briefly if he was in the area.

Thomas and Panda was in America together and trying to rebuild the connection they once shared. Neither of them kept in contact with their old friends much, they both had become quite popular at Harvard, but Naomi or Emily was the only ones they turned to when they had a problem.

JJ attended the same University as Naomi and was able to forge a friendship with the blond despite the fact she still held a grudge against him sleeping with Emily so long ago. The redhead and JJ remained friends as well and the young man could frequently be found hanging out with the couple.

And then there was Katie and Katie was full of surprises. Once Naomi and Emily resumed their relationship after Naomi's heartfelt confession in Freddie's shed, Katie almost entirely stopped being rude to the couple. Snide comments were still tossed at them occasionally, but it was always followed by a light smile. A smile to tell the women that the elder twin approved of them and just didn't quite know how to show affections appropriately.

Though the quiet life that Naomi and Emily shared was envied by their friends and the group was appreciative of how important the women were to each of their lives, it was the duo's love for each other that made them so completely perfect. Between the two their existed the trivial bits of true love like knowing every secret and thought the other has or accurately reading what each is feeling just by catching a slight peek at her face.

But there also lived a passion in their chests that propelled them to collide and meld so seamlessly that all in their presence was moved to silence. When sea blue eyes met mahogany brown ones, a sparkle and flare burst in each woman's vision that was bright enough to blind anyone standing too close. Every time their skin made contact, even during the gentlest brush of fingertips, the ensuing bolt of electricity and heat could leap and burn an innocent passer-by who ventured too near.

Yes, Naomi and Emily had a love that modern people had forgotten was real. Their love was sung by ancient bards who wove a harrowing tale of two incomplete souls blinding reaching for each other in the dark. Their love roused the hearts of tortured poets and gave those weary spinsters something to dream about.

Naomi and Emily were just beginning to understand the depth and magnitude of the feelings they shared for one another. They were just beginning to carve a serene path through their time on Earth.

* * *

"Naomi, I have a question." The short redhead barely and hesitantly whispered to the blond woman. Naomi's head had been lazily resting in Emily's lap as the two lounged on their sofa. Emily's gentle and persistent massaging of said blond head had nearly lulled Naomi into sleep, but she stirred at the mention of her name.

"Why am I afraid to hear what this question is, my love?" Naomi murmured against Emily's jeaned thigh as she pushed her head on the redhead's hand to continue the massage. Emily giggled softly at Naomi and started twirling the blond's hair around her fingers instead. Any touch was better than none, so Naomi let this change in plans carry on.

"It's just, Panda and Thomas are coming back home for holiday soon and they really wanted to see everyone again…at that club that just opened." Slowly, Naomi turned her head to take in the full sight of Emily Fitch and cocked an eyebrow at her girlfriend.

"I thought we was done with all that shit. You know Ems, there's loads of wankers 'round 'ere and I don't want to be all pressed against 'em in some disease harboring club." Emily laughed straight in Naomi's face this time, but quickly cleared her throat when she saw a hurt expression hung on the taller woman's flawless features. The redhead gave Naomi's forehead a breezy caress with her lips before pulling back and rewarding her with a smile.

Naomi loved it when Emily smiled like that. Just a slight tug at one corner of her small mouth. The action was so dazzling and yet so simple that it made Naomi's chest burn from all the love she felt for the younger Fitch twin.

"Yeah love, we are done with all that shit. We can jus' go and dance and see our friends. You know, make sure they don't get so off their faces they off a bridge or something. And there's always been wankers in the world Naomi, you only see them now 'cause you read proper books on how to spot crazies and write a report about it." The blond could find no way around this observation and merely shrugged in agreement.

"You better make this worth it." Naomi grumpily seethed as she playfully plowed her face into Emily's belly. The shorter woman squeaked and tickled her girlfriend around her shoulders before feeling Naomi's breath slow to match the rhythm of sleep.

"I will babe. I love you."

* * *

_Reviews make me a happy girl. And I'll send you a response back, so you can't go wrong there._


End file.
